


Second Breakfast

by Moiself



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Okada is a VERY considerate host, Oskada, Smut, Will made a good underwear choice, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: Teasingly slowly, Kazuchika ran his hands upwards from ankle to knee, the surprisingly abundant coarse blond hair in his path tickling his palms. Fingers splayed across Will’s thigh, thumbs sweeping over the soft inner part, he looked up at the younger man, an innocent smile on his lips, a not so innocent glimmer in his eye.





	Second Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentomori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentomori/gifts).



When Will woke again it was to an empty bed. Peeling himself off the pillow he flipped over to his back, starfishing out, feeling the sweet aching echo of last night in his stretch. The sheets still held a little warmth so Kazuchika couldn’t have been up long. 

Fighting the urge to bury himself in the pillows and let sleep claim him again, Will steeled himself to face the morning. Slipping on last night’s briefs, he climbed out of bed, equally glad that he had opted for classic white over Spider-Man print and that they had actually made it to the bedroom. As soon as he was vertical, his bladder started clamouring for attention. Hardly limping at all, he headed for the door in search of the bathroom, finding another door facing it, ajar, revealing a sleekly modern ensuite. 

His most pressing needs attended to, Will checked himself out in the mirror over the sink. His hair was sticking out in seventeen different directions, he could probably use a shave and if he wasn’t mistaken he had the mother of all love bites on his left collar bone. In short he looked like he had been ridden hard and put away wet. Chuckling to himself at the thought of how technically inaccurate that idea was, he splashed some water on his hair and face, and brushed his teeth with the brand new toothbrush he found sitting on the side of the sink still in its packaging. 

Feeling as put together as he could be, Will went off in search of his host, grabbing as he passed a soft looking grey chunky cardigan from a hook on the bathroom door to stave off the chill he was starting to feel. It swished low against the backs of his thighs as he descended the stairs, a pleasant reminder that Kazuchika was that perfect little bit taller than him. 

That perfect little bit taller _and_ that perfect little bit broader, his brain filled in as he reached the foot of the staircase where the hallway opened out into the bright living space. Wearing only pale striped pyjama pants and slippers, Kazuchika had his back to Will as he stepped through the archway, busy whisking something in a bowl beside the cooker. At the sound of Will’s footsteps he glanced over his shoulder, gracing the younger man with a dazzling smile. 

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” 

“Tea?” 

“Umm…”

“I have milk tea... _English_ tea...with milk…” Kazuchika’s expression told Will exactly what he thought of that. “Or coffee. Or _real_ tea.”

“English please...milk, two sugars.” Will moved further into the room, away from the door. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No...sit…everything is under control.” He gestured towards the marshmallowy soft looking sofa in the living room half of the open space. Will dragged his eyes away from Kazuchika’s bare back just long enough to relocate himself into the small mountain of brocade cushions sitting atop it, feasting on the sight once again as soon as he was settled, admiring the flex and ripple of smooth golden skin as his host busied himself with kettle and mugs.

Kazuchika’s hand was still warm from the mug he had handed over when he captured Will’s chin, tipping his head upwards to receive the brief kiss he leaned down to deliver, humming to himself in satisfaction as he stood upright. 

“Now it’s a proper good morning.”

Will couldn’t help it. He blushed, grinning down at his tea.

Feeling very pleased with his morning so far, Kazuchika returned to the important task of preparing a suitably reviving breakfast for his guest. Soon the room was filled with the unmistakable aroma of sizzling bacon, toasting bread and cooking eggs, Kazuchika switching his attention from pan to pan to toaster to Will in sequence until all was done.

“Come, sit down. Breakfast is ready.”

Kazuchika carried two loaded plates to the already laid round table in the brightest corner of the room gesturing for Will to take a seat. Setting them down, he headed back to the refrigerator, returning to a squirming Will with a carton of juice.

“Everything ok?” An awful thought occurred to Kazuchika, robbing him of his appetite. “I wasn’t too…”

“No! No, no, no…” Will was quick to grasp Kazuchika’s meaning and quicker to try to set his mind at ease. “It’s these swanky metal chairs of yours, bloody freezing they are.”

He shuffled again, trying to trap the tail of his borrowed cardigan between his bare thigh and the chilly seat, yelping when two solid hands settled on his waist, lifting him across to settle on Kazuchika’s much less chilly lap.

“Better?” 

“Much.” Will squirmed again, this time only to tease, earning himself a little tap to the soft part of his inner thigh.

“Eat first...playtime later.” Pulling Will’s plate closer, Kazuchika snatched up a slice of toast and popped it in the younger man’s open mouth, cutting his protest off in its tracks. 

They shared a seat for the rest of the meal, Will happy to perch on Kazuchika’s lap and be fed, Kazuchika happy to select the choicest mouthfuls from both plates and offer them up. Bacon, omelette and toast wasn’t perhaps his perfect idea of a lazy indulgent breakfast, but Kazuchika erred on the side of caution, deciding as he had crept down the stairs earlier that providing a meal his young lover might be familiar with and able to eat was more important right now than introducing him to traditional fare. Besides, if things worked out the way Kazuchika hoped, he’d have more than enough opportunity to spoil Will with proper home cooking in the future. 

His plans for the immediate future also involved spoiling Will, albeit in a slightly different though no less sensuous way. 

Plates emptied and pushed to the side, Kazuchika set his hands to Will’s waist once more, effortlessly shifting him from lap to table, setting the younger man down on the polished wood facing him. He drew his chair closer, Will’s long legs swinging on either side of his own thighs. 

Teasingly slowly, Kazuchika ran his hands upwards from ankle to knee, the surprisingly abundant coarse blond hair in his path tickling his palms. Fingers splayed across Will’s thigh, thumbs sweeping over the soft inner part, he looked up at the younger man, an innocent smile on his lips, a not so innocent glimmer in his eye.

“You get enough?” Kazuchika’s hands slid forward, the very tips of his long fingers slipping beneath the edge of Will’s underwear. 

“Of breakfast? Yes!” Will yelped as Kazuchika made contact with the tender skin hidden under the white cotton.

“And of... _other_ things?”

It was clear from Kazuchika’s tone precisely what other things he was referring to. Leaning back on both hands, lithe body on display for the older man, Will met Kazuchika’s intense gaze. 

“Still hungry,” he lifted hips to allow Kazuchika to slip off his briefs. “Starving.”

Naked now except for his borrowed cardigan, Will leaned back further until he was propped up only on his elbows. With a firm hand behind each knee, the still seated Kazuchika pulled him forward until his ass was at the very edge of the table. He ran a finger along Will’s cleft, smiling at the shameless way the younger man spread his legs wider, willingly offering up the most intimate part of himself. 

“What a terrible host I would be if I left my guest of honour unsatisfied...that simply won’t do.”

He slipped a finger inside Will’s hole, still a little loose and a little wet from last night’s exertions. A second joined, curling into Will, brushing gently over his prostate. Will let out a noise, one that was part groan, part purr, all pleasure as Kazuchika continued his ministrations, his internal touches mirrored by equally languid touches to Will’s balls and stiffening cock. 

“Will?”

“Hmm?”

“You have anywhere you need to be today?”

“Nope.”

“Good,” Pushing his chair back, Kazuchika stood, hands leaving the warmth of Will’s body only for the brief moment it took to wrap around the younger man’s wrists and pull slowly him to his feet. “Let's take this back upstairs then.”

Cheeks flushed, eyes heavy, Will led the way, Kazuchika’s long fingers an anchoring presence around his wrist, a rein against a need to rush he simply didn’t feel. Climbing these same stairs last night had been an utterly dissimilar experience...shoving, stumbling, scrambling through fierce kisses and grabbing hands, a deliriously heated dash for the bed. 

This quiet calmness held a very different promise.

Reaching the bedroom Will turned to face his host, leaning in for an unhurried kiss, drawing Kazuchika further into the room until the touch of the edge of the bed on the back of his legs brought them to a halt. Slippers already lost somewhere on the landing, Kazuchika broke the kiss, fixing will with an intense stare as he reached for the waistband of his sleep pants.

Brushing the older man’s hands aside, Will unfastened them himself, gracefully sliding to his knees as he tugged the fabric over Kazuchika’s lavish thighs, letting gravity do the rest of the work while he turned his attentions to Kazuchika’s freed erection. 

Taking the heavy hardness in his hand, Will trailed little dancing kisses from root to foreskin before, with a mischievous wink, parting his plush lips and sucking Kazuchika down. He bobbed his head, pace easy, tongue swirling around the firm flesh in his mouth, a hand sneaking down to touch his own dick.

As beautiful as Will was like this, hard and wanting, wearing nothing but Kazuchika’s own favourite cardigan, kneeling for him, the need to see and touch all of his young lover unhidden, every inch of him, was too strong. He raised Will to his feet, pushing the sweater off his shoulders, letting it pool on the floor next to his pyjama pants, his own arms taking on the role of shielding Will from any chill. 

Will burrowed into Kazuchika’s embrace, arms and legs wrapping wound him on instinct as he was lifted into the air, holding fast as Kazuchika carried them both on to the bed, holding faster still as he was lowered onto the messed up covers, hips bucking up to rub his dick against the older man’s abdomen.

“Still hungry, Kazuchika…” Will’s voice was a low breathy rumble, almost a whine.

“Let me go for a second, and I’ll make you full.”

Untangling himself from Will’s long limbs, Kazuchika reached for the bedside table, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube that had lain there since last night. Under Will’s watchful eye, he rolled the condom on, liberally coating his sheathed cock in lube. From his vantage point, raised up on his knees between Will’s legs, Kazuchika took a moment to admire the view. Just as he had been downstairs on the table, Will was spread out before him, a banquet of pale skin and golden hair, rumpled and marked by their prior exertions. Leaning carefully over Will, Kazuchika pressed his lips to a love bite on Will’s shoulder, recalling clearly the moment last night when, with Will impaled on his lap, both drunk on lust, he had left it there.

“Kazu…”

Kazuchika silenced Will’s whine with a kiss, tongue pressing against his lover’s lips at the same moment as his cockhead pressed against his loosened hole, Will opening up to both, gladly welcoming Kazuchika into his body.

Just as their ascent of the stairs had been marked in its difference to last night, so was their ascent to climax. Gone was the frenzied fucking, replaced by something altogether more languid, more tender. Will’s legs wrapped around Kazuchika’s waist, his fingers buried themselves in his hair, his hips undulating in time with the older man’s slow measured thrusts, the room loud with the creak of the bed frame and their moans.

“Oh god...Kazuchika...touch me...please!”

“Are you close, Will?” Kazuchika slipped a hand between them, wrapping around Will’s dripping cock. “Are you ready to come for me?”

A few firm touches were all it took to have Will arching from the bed as his orgasm overtook him, Kazuchika’s name on his lips as he came, spilling over his lover’s fist. Kazuchika wasn’t far behind, the shuddering clench of Will’s body tipping him over the edge.

The last aftershocks passed, Kazuchika pulled out, rolling elegantly off the bed, disappearing into the ensuite. Returning with a damp cloth, and condom disposed of, Kazuchika tenderly cleaned Will’s cum from his toned stomach, just about finishing before Will dragged him down into a brief lazy kiss. 

Settling down into the pillows, Kazuchika gathered the younger man up in his arms, getting comfortable to enjoy the afterglow. 

“So, Will...still hungry?”

“That’ll do...for now,” The younger man grinned back at Kazuchika. “I might need a little something more for elevenses mind you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen that photo of Okada in the gorgeous soft grey cardi? That's what sparked this whole thing off.  
> I'm still not sure if this is wrestling Will & Okada on a day off, or something AU, feel free to read it anyway you prefer!


End file.
